East Sarutabaruta
East Sarutabaruta is an area in Final Fantasy XI. This grassland is home to the famous mandragora monsters and serves as a popular area for new adventurers to level up. Location Part of the Sarutabaruta region, East Sarutabaruta consists of the savanna lying immediately outside Windurst Woods. The grassland gives way to Tahrongi Canyon in the northeast. Like West Sarutabaruta, numerous ancient towers here lead to the Horutoto ruins. Lake Tepokalipuka settles into a corner on the west side of East Sarutabaruta and holds rare fish for the intrepid fisherman willing to seek them out. Tepokalipuka means "a ladle with a hole" in the old language. Further north, two rivers flow through the area. Nompipi is the southern river of the two that serves as a sort of natural barrier; beyond its waters lie tougher monsters than can be found in the region closest to Windurst. During the Sunbreeze Festival, adventurers can flock here to try their hand at Goldfish Scooping. Zanbibi is the northern river of the two running through East Sarutabaruta. The river provides good fish, and additionally serves as a reminder of the ridge that runs along the river's north side; the player must follow the flow back to the mouth of both rivers in order to ascend the ridge from East Sarutabaruta. The waters of the Pamtam Straits run to the south of Sarutabaruta and Windurst, and a small cliff face on East Sarutabaruta's south end overlooks its waters. This area makes a nice, secluded spot for some peaceful sea fishing. Story In the A Shantotto Ascension mission Burgeoning Dread, the player is drafted into the Shantotto Empire upon entering East or West Sarutabaruta from Windurst. Landmarks ffxi - planar rift.png|Planar Rift (G-11), (H-6), (J-5) Stone Monument :Position: (K-6) A stone monument sits near the base of the Zanbibi river, inscribed by Enid Ironheart, the daughter of Gwynham Ironheart. The player must make a copy of the monument's inscription using clay and take it to Abelard in Selbina, along with the rest of the inscriptions of the monuments across the land, in order to obtain a map of the Crawlers' Nest. The monument reads: Connected Areas WSartabarta.jpg|West Sarutabaruta (E-4), (E-7) Tahrongi.jpg|Tahrongi Canyon (J-4) Enemies Notorious Monsters * Duke Decapod * Sharp-Eared Rapipi * Spiny Spipi Confrontation Enemies * Bolster Voidwatch Enemies * Rw Nw Prt M Hrw Musical themes The eponymous theme "Sarutabaruta" plays in both West and East Sarutabaruta. When the player engages in battle in East Sarutabaruta alone, the "Battle Theme" plays. If the player engages in a battle alongside other party members, "Battle Theme #2" plays. Gallery ESartabarta - OutHorutot.jpg|The Lilac tower of the Horutoto Ruins. ESartabarta Lake Tepokalipuka.jpg|Lake Tepokalipuka. ESartabarta Nompipi River.jpg|Nompipi River. ESartabarta Zanbibi River.jpg|Zanbibi River. ESartabarta - Pamtam Straits.jpg|A cliff overlooking the Pamtam Straits. ESartabarta2.jpg|Stone monoliths behind a lake in East Sarutabaruta. ESartabarta - WindWoods.jpg|Leviathan's Gate leading to Windurst Woods. Esartabarta Map.jpg|The map of East Sarutabaruta. Trivia * As East Sarutabaruta is located right outside a starter city and designed to cater to low level, it is well known as a newbie area. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XI